David Boreanaz
David Boreanaz is an American actor, television producer, and director, known for playing the roles of vampire turned private investigator Angel on the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and it’s spin off Angel, FBI Special Agent Seeley Boothe on the television program Bones, and currently Jason Hayes in the military drama series SEAL Team. '''David portrayed Luc “Death” Crash in the 2005 film The Crow: Wicked Prayer. Early Life David was born on May 16, 1969 in Buffalo, New York. His father is weathercaster, Dave Roberts, and his mother is Patti Boreanaz who was a travel agent. David has two older sisters Bo and Beth. When he was seven years old, David moved with his family to Philadelphia after his father took a job at WPVI-TV, the ABC affiliate in Philadelphia. David was raised Catholic and he attended Rosemont School of the Holy Child then attended high school at Malvern Preparatory School where he was on the football team. David attended and graduated from Ithaca College with a degree in cinema and photography in 1991. Career When David first moved to Los Angeles he found it hard to find work. He slept on the couch in his sister’s apartment and visited film sets and did production assistant work in order to learn more about the industry. In 1993, David was a background extra in the film '''Aspen Extreme as a fan waving at skiers. He also prepared props for the film Best of the Best II which starred Eric Roberts. David’s first paid acting appearance was a guest spot on the American sitcom Married...With Children in 1993 as Kelly’s unfaithful biker boyfriend who gets pummeled by her father Al. David was cast as Angel in the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and he starred in the spinoff series Angel reprising his role as Angel. David’s only starring role in a major theatrical film was in the 2001 slasher horror film, Valentine, alongside Denise Richards and Katherine Heigl. In 2002, David had a supporting role in the movie I am with Lucy. In 2003, David appeared in the music video for singer Dido’s hit single “White Flag” and he was the voice of Leon in the video game Kingdom Hearts but he did not reprise his role in the sequel. In 2005, David began starring opposite Emily Deschanel, on the primetime television series Bones. He also appeared in the Canadian film These Girls in 2006. David starred in the independent films Mr. Fix It and Suffering Man’s Charity. He also starred in the 2005 film The Crow: Wicked Prayer as Luc “Death” Crash. In 2006, David voiced Hal Jordan in the direct to video DC comics animated feature Justice League: The New Frontier. David starred in the mini series Full Circle as Jace Cooper in 2013, and he also starred in the independently made fantasy drama Officer Down as detective Les Scanlon. David also appeared on American Dad as Seeley Boothe in the episode “Less Money, Mo Problems”, on Family Guy as himself in the episode “Road To The North Pole” and in the Baby Blues episode “Teddy- Cam” as the voice of Johnny. In 2017, David joined the cast of the CBS drama project SEAL Team. Personal Life David was married twice. He was married to Ingrid Quinn in 1997 but divorced in 1999. In 2001, David remarried to actress Jaime Bergman. Their son Jaden Rayne was born on May 1, 2002, and their daughter Bella Vita Bardot was born on August 31, 2009. In 2004, David underwent reconstructive surgery on the anterior cruciate ligament of his left knee as a result of a running injury he suffered in high school. Trivia * David was discovered for his role as Angel In Buffy the Vampire Slayer while he was walking his dog * He was planning on marrying his second wife Jamie in September 2001 but the wedding was postponed due to the 9/11 terrorist attacks * His favorite actors are Al Pacino, Gary Oldman and Gwyneth Paltrow * David was ranked number 21 in TV guide’s list of TV’s 25 greatest teen idols in the January 23, 2005 issue * If he wasn’t an actor David would have been an architect * David has four dogs that he named Shelby, Roxy, Gucci & Louis * David’s brother-in-law is fellow actor Jonathan Slavin as Jonathan is married to David’s sister Bo. * David likes to collect different sorts of London style shoes * David was a guest on Martha Stewart’s talk show * Before becoming an actor David’s other jobs included being a parking attendant, a house painter, and handing out towels in a sports club * As a kid David was a ballboy for the Pittsburgh Steelers * David’s favorite hockey team is the Philadelphia Flyers * David shares his birthday with actress Tracey Gold Category:The Crow: Wicked Prayer Cast